Swept Away
by Angelicacb
Summary: Hermione was just trying to cope with the end of the war like anyone else in the Wirzarding community when she was swept away from her world and taken to another. Now she must deal with not only her memories of the war, but being in a place completely different from her own. This is my first story, so please keeps comments constructive. Rated high for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Everything at 12 Grimmauld Place was very quite for Harry and Hermione. The reporters had finally stopped bugging them daily for interviews and the funerals for all that had passed away during the war were over. One might even say it was peaceful even, but that would be lying. The quite only brought back the memories that were still very fresh in their minds. It had almost been two weeks from the battle of Hogwarts, and preparations of building the school again were just starting to take place. Most of the Death Eaters had been apprehended and were awaiting trail. Ron had been staying with his family while the grieved the death of his brother Fred. Hermione had tried to be at the burrow with Ron, but it was all too much for her. He had been so angry and nasty to her that she had to leave.

She knew that he didn't mean most of the things he had been saying to her because he was grieving, but so was she. She didn't have any family that she could go to like him. Her family didn't even know about her anymore because she obliviated them to keep them safe. So that if the Death Eaters had tried to hurt them, they wouldn't be able to do so. Of course she never told him or Harry that for fear Harry would just add the stress to the many things bad things that happened to her because she was his friend.

So when she left the Burrow she had planed on going to a hotel or something, but Harry had found out and forced her to stay with him. Saying that his best friend was not going to stay in a hotel when he had a large house with many rooms she could stay in. That had been three days ago, and things have been a little awkward for them both. Harry mostly kept to himself in Sirius's old bedroom during the days, and only coming out at night. He was still very much grieving like everyone else, but he also wanted to do it on his own. The fact that He and Ginny were fighting most likely wasn't helping, as well Hermione was sure. Ginny had wanted to stay with them as well, but Harry told her that she needed to be with her family. For some reason Ginny didn't take the answer well, and they got into a large fight. Hermione wasn't sure what all was said between them. Just that it was a very bad fight and most of Ginny's family wasn't speaking to them.

Hermione herself was having a hard time dealing with everything. So many people had died during the battle of Hogwarts, and so many things had happened that she was over whelmed to say the least. She had thought she and Ron would have worked out what happened in the chamber of secrets by now, but it seemed like that was lost. After the way he had acted when all she wanted to do was help, Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to work anything out. She knew that she most certainly didn't need him in her life if he was going to act that way, and that she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life being treated like trash. However if he came to her and asked for forgiveness she would not begrudge him of that.

Harry and Hermione had agreed that today on their quite day off that they would clean out some of the rooms that didn't get taken care of when the order was staying at Grimmauld Place. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to keep Sirius's house or not, and even if he did keep it he didn't want to stumble a crossed something dark on his own. It was once the house of Death Eaters after all, so how knew what evil things were about. They were both currently in a room near the very back of the house sorting threw many things deciding what things they should keep, and what things they needed to get ride of.

(Hermione's POV)

"Harry don't forget that we must be careful when picking some of these things up" She told him while putting some trash into a bag. They had been doing things mostly the muggle way, but if they were unsure about an item they would only handle it with magic. The room they were cleaning only had a bunch of trash in it so far, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything dangerous waiting to attack. " I know Hermione" Was all that Harry said to her in return. This was the only type of response she or anyone else was getting from him lately. Very short answers, and not much taking back. Taking a deep breath she reached into a pile of trash to pick it up and put into the bag when she felt something metal within the paper. Hermione tried to quickly drop whatever it was, but couldn't do so in time.

Feeling a burning sensation in her hand Hermione cried out, and brought Harry's attention to her. " What's wrong?" he asked he attempted to move closer to her, only to watch his friend disappear right before his eyes."HERMIONE!" He yelled as he sat in shock for a moment before franticly looking around the room. Harry tried to see if he could find what she had touched to make her disappear, but could not find anything where she had been sitting but papers. Panic took over him as he did the only thing he could think of. He used apparition to go to the ministry. Someone would know what to do there!

**Notes: first chapter is shorter than the others will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Hermione was still trying to let go of the metal object in her hand when it finally fell to the ground. Looking at her hand for a moment she saw that the object had burned her quite badly. The burn seemed to be in the shape of a chain, but she looked toward the ground she noticed that it was nowhere to be seen. However that was not the only thing she had noticed wasn't right. She was no longer inside Grimmauld place, but somewhere outside. Looking up from the ground Hermione looked around for her friend. "Harry?" she said while slowly gripping her wand in her hand. She couldn't see her friend anywhere in the forest around her. Looking around some more she realized that she didn't recognize anything about these woods. From there time on the run they had been to many different forests, and this defiantly wasn't any of them. Whatever that metal thing had been, it had also been a portkey of some kind as well.

Deciding that now would the best time to use Apparition then any Hermione tired to apparte back to Grimmauld Place, and back to Harry. Upon trying more than six times Hermione realized she couldn't do so. She than tried to go to different locations other than Harrys house, nothing seemed to be working. Wherever she was she wasn't going to be leaving in by magic. Becoming afraid that she couldn't do magic at all she called out the spell "Lumos" and saw that there was a small amount of light coming from her wand. So she could still do magic wherever she was, but she couldn't leave. Biting her lip a bit she signed in frustration. "Well I might as well try to figure out where I am." She said to herself as she started walking, keeping her wand in her hand just in case. Who knew what could be out in these woods with her?

(Harry's POV)

Harry ran as fast as he could towards kingsley's office, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him. Busting into the room Harry yelled, "We have a problem" To his friend as he tried to catch his breath. Kingsley looked up quickly towards him with a confused face. This was the first time he had seen Harry in almost a week. Before he could ask what the problem was Harry started to speak again." Hermione has disappeared." He told him with. Still seemingly confused Kingsley tried to get a better handle on the situation. " What do you mean she disappeared harry?" He asked him as he got up from his desk and walked closer to Harry.

Taking a step toward a chair Harry sat down before trying to explain himself better. "We were in one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place trying to clean it out when I heard her cry out in pain. When I looked at her she seemed to be looking at her hand, and before I could do anything at all to help her she just vanished. I….I didn't know what to do. I couldn't find anything but paper where she had been sitting. Kingsley we were being careful…I don't understand what happened." Harry said to him as he looked around for trying to calm down. He knew he was still on edge from the war, but his best friend just vanished and he was freaking out. Normally Hermione was the one to handle this kind of stuff, and she was the one that was missing!

Kingsley's look of confusion quickly turned to fear, as he seemed to be taking in what harry had just told him. "It sounds like some kind of portkey has taking Miss Granger somewhere. Lets go find out quickly" Kingsley told harry as he started to walk out of the room. Jumping to his feet, Harry quickly followed after him as they went toward the magical transportation records. Why hadn't he though of a portkey himself? Sure he was panicked, but he was still a Wizard wasn't he. Once they had reached their destination Kingsley grabbed a stack of papers and started looking through them. Harry tried to wait patiently, but couldn't take it very long. "Do you see anything about where she could have gone?" He asked, as he got closer to Kingsley. However, Kingsley grabbed another stack of papers and looked at them before turning and walking from the room and into another one. Getting even more stressed out from not getting an answer Harry grabbed the back of the older mans shirt. "Kingsley?" he said as he looked up at him. He still got no answer as Kingsley looked at papers in the new room as well. What did this mean? Was Hermione in trouble? Harrys mind was racing as he waited for the man in front of him to answer his questions.

A few moments passed before Kingsley turned and looked at Harry with a grave look on his face. "It would seem that Hermione is somewhere our magic can not reach…where I am unsure" was all Kingsley said as he turned back toward his paper work. Harrys face slowly drained of color as he looked at him. What did he mean he didn't know where Hermione was? Taking a few deeps breaths he tried to clam himself down, but was failing pretty badly. The next thing he knew everything was slowly turning black.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione had been walking for quite some time now, and had yet to see anything else other than lots and lots of woods around her. With out being able to use the magic to travel she feared that she could be walking for hours before coming upon a small town or something. She needed to get to something before it got dark or she could be in a lot of trouble, seeing as she didn't have anything with her other than her wand and wallet. Picking up her pace Hermione started to walk in another direction. Maybe if she changed it up a bit she could at least have a better chance of getting toward a town, right? After a few more minutes of walking she started to hear something in the distance. It sounded like voices, but she wasn't very sure from how far away she was. Plus she couldn't really understand them much. Voices meant that she was hopefully headed in the right direction anyway. So she tried to focus on that instead of the nervous feeling in the pit of her gut.

When she was a little bit closer she could in fact see the end of the forest in sight. Smiling to herself she quickly picked up her pace even more until she was finally free of the woods. Because she was so happy about being able find a town before dark she wasn't completely looking where she was going and accidentally ran into someone in front of her. Falling to the ground she looked up to see that the person she ran into was still standing and fine. "I'm so sorry" She said as she picked herself off the ground just as the person turned around. He was a rather tall man, and if she was honest looked a lot like Dumbledore. Taken a back for a few short seconds she looked at the Dumbledore look a like before remembering she needed to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay Sir?" she asked him as he seemed to be looking at her as well. He tilted his head a bit before speaking to her. _"I don't know what you are saying young one" _He said to her as he looked her over more.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized she had know idea at all what he was saying to her. It was a language she had never heard before in her life! She knew she could easily cast a spell on herself to help her understand this mans language, but she wasn't sure if her was a muggle or not. If he was a muggle, would get in a lot of trouble with the ministry for doing magic in front of him. War hero or not, it was against the law big time. Biting her lip once more Hermione tried to think fast, but was cut off by the man in front of her speaking again. _"You do not understand me as well." _He said to her before getting a strange look on his face. Still trying to figure out what to do, Hermione tried to do the spell silently. She still had her wand in her grasp from her walk in the woods, but before she could try to cast the spell the older man said _"Come"_ and motioned for her to start to follow him. As soon as his back turned to her she cast the spell and started to walk after him. Sure it might not be the safest idea, but she had know idea where she was. Plus he seemed nice enough. If he tried to do anything to her than she would just cast a spell on him and run away. She wouldn't get in trouble for defending herself from danger. Once they got to whatever this older mans destination was she would pretend that she was to scared to talk, or something like that.

**Note: Here is chapter two, I'll try to upload a few times a week. **

**I hope you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found that he was again in Kingsley's office sitting on the same chair he had been just a little bit earlier. Looking around he realized that he must have pasted out from the shear stress of the situation. Part of him was still hoping, no begging that this was just one of the many nightmares he has been dealing with from the war. As he was looking around the office, he spotted Kingsley at his desk looking at many papers. Pushing himself up he got closer to the desk. Not making tons of noise seeing as he was still embarrassed about passing out at the ministry. All he needed was for that to somehow get out into the papers. He would never hear the end of it from anyone. "Sorry about that Kingsley…I just got a little worked up," He said to the older man once he reached his desk.

Kingsley seemed to not notice at first, or was to upset by whatever he was reading to say anything to Harry just yet. The only indication that he was even heard at all by the man in front of him was a piece of paper being passed over to him for him to read after a few seconds. Brining the paper up to his face Harry started to read what was written on it. It seemed to be a history of all the times Hermione had traveled magically in the last few months. He could see some of the places that they had traveled together while on the run and if he was honest, it was a little sobering to him. The fact that the Death Eaters in the ministry knew generally where they were at all times was scary. It made a lot more sense as to how the snatchers found them now, whereas before he always wondered how they had been so close all the time.

As he continued to read, he could see the portkey information at the very top. As well as two attempts to Apparte back to his home. The destination was listed as unknown. Far different from all the other listings on the paper, giving almost prefect coordinates to where she had gone before. So Kingsley wasn't kidding when he said that she was unreachable by magic! How could this even be possible? Handing the paper back to Kingsley he took a deep breath before trying to speak again. "What does all this mean? Do you really have know idea where Hermione is?" He asked as he pulled a chair closer to the desk and sat down for a third time today. This had been the most active he had been sense the battle and honestly he was getting a little bit tired. Plus he was sure the whole passing out thing wasn't helping. Kingsley set some papers down and finally looked at Harry. "It appears that way Harry. While you were resting I looked over everything I could get my hands on, and I cannot find a location on her at all. If you read closely you would have seen that Hermione has tried to Apparte from her location as well, but something is stopping her from doing so." He said to Harry as he got up from his seat and started to pace his office. Before Harry could say anything, he was speaking again. "Harry, I need you to go back to Grimmauld Place. You need to search that room you two were in, and try and see if you can find anything at all that can help us! I cannot leave, but I'll be looking into everything I can here at the office." He told Harry before putting a hand on his shoulder, most likely in an attempted to calm him down. "Hermione is a bright girl, I'm sure we can figure this out together." Kingsley told him before removing the hand and walking back towards his desk again.

Harry smiled at the older man and stood up. He was right; Hermione was the smartest person he knew. With all three of them working on this together, they would surely figure out some way of finding her! "Thanks Kingsley, I'll get back to Grimmauld Place right now. I'll send a patronus as soon as I find anything." Harry said to him before Apparating out of his office and back to the room they were look working in. Now all he had to do was clean the stupid place up, and pray to Godric that he found something that would help out with locating his friend.

(Hermione's POV)

She had been following this older man for what felt like a mile now. So far he hadn't tried to speak to her again, but she was kind of hopping he would. That way she could to pull off that she was simply lost and scared, so she pretended to not understand him. They had also gone deeper into the little town she had found by the woods. It was a very odd little town that at first she would have sworn was filled with tinny little children with really big feet. However she noticed that they weren't tiny children at all, but actually small adults! She had never seeing such different looking people in all her life, and she had to school her fetchers to make sure it didn't show on her face as she trailed after the older man. Thinking that maybe she should try to explain to him her situation before it got even darker Hermione decided that it would best to speak to him again. Reaching forward, she gently grabbed onto the back of his robes, in an attempted get him to stop. "Umm Sir." She said to him as she tried to work out what she was going to say in her head.

The older man stopped so quickly that Hermione almost ran into him again. Looking up at the man who was now peering down at her with an odd look on his face, Hermione was starting to think that speaking to him was a bad idea. She was just about to take a step back when he spoke to her. "So you can speak the common language than?" He asked her as he crossed his arms and looked her up and down. From the look on his face Hermione could tell that he was unsure of her. It was like he already knew she was going to lie to him or something. Biting her lip for what felt like the one-hundredth time today, she prepared herself for her lie. "Yeah…sorry about that sir…I was just a little scared is all? You see, I'm a bit lost…could you by chance tell me where we are?" she said to him with a small smile. Hoping that he would buy her lame excuse, and not ask questions. A look of confusion crossed over the older mans face before he smiled warmly at her. "Lost you say? Well young one, you are in the Shire. A place in habited by many brightly dressed Hobbits." He told her before looking around the small town they were in.

Hermione quickly became even more upset than she was before. In all her reading she had never heard of a place called the Shire, or little people called Hobbits! Her distress must have shown on her face as because the man in front of her smile slowly started to drop from his face. "Surely you have heard of the Shire before, right?" He asked her as he slowly lowered himself down to her eye level. Taking a step back Hermione looked at him for a moment before saying. "No…I haven't…" to him as she tired to clam herself down. Things she starting to get really stressful for her, and she had know idea when the stress was going to end. This just seemed to confuse the man in front of her even more than before, and at this rate he was going to find out she was lying to him for sure. Hermione tired to think of something else to say, but was beaten to it by the man. "Well that certainly isn't good…or normal. Come now young one, what is your name?" He asked her as he kept down on her level. Hermione took a deep breath as she looked at him. He knew something was up, and that she wasn't telling the truth. He just had to know! "I'm Hermione…Hermione Granger" she told him she slowly took another step back, getting ready to run if she needed to do so.

The older man just smiled and began to stand up again. "Well Lady Hermione, my name is Gandalf the Grey. It would be best if you continued to follow me. It seems that you too will be coming with us on this adventure." He said to her before turning and starting to walk forward again. Hermione felt like she was rooted to her spot as she looked after him. What did he mean she was coming on an adventure with them, and who was this them that he spoke of? Plus why in the world had he called her Lady Hermione? She had never been called that, even after becoming a war hero. Realizing that he was now quite farther ahead of her now, Hermione took off after him to find out just what this Gandalf person was talking about. At least she knew his name now, and knew was town she was in. "Hey, Gandalf...Sir.. What do you mean?" she called after him as she caught up with his long strides.

**Note: I hope you enjoy Chapter Three everyone. **

**I'm so happy that so many people are following as well! **

**Chapter Four shall be coming in a few days. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Hermione finally caught up to Gandalf all he did was look over at her and smile before looking forward again. Grunting in frustration, Hermione continued to follow after him. The least he could have done was answer her question. Maybe following him wasn't the best idea in the world, but she really had no other options at the moment. She had no idea where she was, and the sun was slowly starting to go down around them. It wasn't like this Gandalf man had tried to hurt her yet, and he also seemed to be the only one that didn't look at her weirdly. It was easy for Hermione to see that she was dressed very differently from the small Hobbits of this place called Shire. Their clothing seemed to be a lot older style than her jumper and jeans did. Plus most of the female hobbits weren't wearing pants like her; they were dressed in pretty colored dresses.

She was starting to think she was in a whole other world completely the more she looked around. Everything around her was very primitive in style compared to what she was use to, but there was just no way she could be in another world. She had never read about that happening to anyone else before! So following Gandalf was her plan for now, and if that failed she could still do magic and get away from him if he turned out to be a threat later on. Looking around some more, Hermione was starting to get tired from all the walking she had done so far today. Her body felt like it had been doing so for hours, but she wasn't completely sure if it had been that long. Hell she wasn't even sure what time it was as well, not that it mattered that much really.

It seemed that she didn't have to follow after him much longer, seeing as he stopped in front of a male hobbits home. The said hobbit was sitting outside his home smoking what looked like to be a pipe of some kind. The smoking hobbit seemed to be quite confused by their arrival. Did Gandalf even know this small person? It surely didn't look like it from the looks he was giving them. Before Hermione could think on the situation any longer, the hobbit in front of them spoke. "Um, good evening." Was all he said to the two of them while he took a large puff from his pipe. Hermione was going to tell him good evening as well, but was cut off by Gandalf speaking first. "Good evening indeed Mr. Baggins" was what he said with a smile. This seemed to just confuse the hobbit even more than before. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she heard him ask Gandalf as she stood there awkwardly next to him. So far she was unsure if she should say anything yet or not. "Well you know my name, but you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means…me." Gandalf said to him with a proud smile on his face. This seemed to make the small hobbit smile as well. "Oh, you are the wandering wizard that use to make the most amazing fireworks…I didn't know you were still in business." He said to him as he took a deep puff from his pipe.

Hermione's eyes grew at what this hobbit said to them. Gandalf was a wandering wizard? Did that mean that Gandalf could do magic like she could? Before she could think on it more Gandalf spoke once more. "Where else would I be?" Gandalf said to him with narrowed eyes. " However I am pleased you remember something about me Bilbo Baggins. It shall make recruiting you on this adventure all the easier, right Lady Hermione?" He said addressing her for the first time sense they had arrived at this man called Bilbo's home. Unsure of what to even say to him, and still very much confused about the wandering wizard ordeal all she did was shake her head yes. Maybe if she just went along with him she could find out more of what he was talking about. "Adventure? Oh no! There will be no adventuring for me good Sir. Not one good thing comes from adventures…Good evening!" Bilbo said as he jumped up form his seat on the bench. Looking at the both of them like they were mad. He turned to head towards his home in the hill when Gandalf spoke again. "I'm afraid it's too late now Mr. Baggins. I've already informed the others to meet at your home tonight. It shall do you some good anyways. Come now Lady Hermione let us go inside." He told him as he walked passed Bilbo and into his home. Hermione looked at Mr. Baggins for a moment before following after. The poor hobbit seemed to be trying not to lose his head as he ran in after them.

(Harry's POV)

Harry had been cleaning up the room for a little over an hour now with no luck at all. So far all he could find was old papers and trash all over the place. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath just as the sound of the floo network went off downstairs. Getting up from the floor, Harry went down to see just who had come over. It wasn't like he was expecting anyone today. Not with the Weasley family still angry with him for fighting with Ginny. Once downstairs he could see Ron looking around the house with a pissed off expression on his face. "Hey Ron...what are you doing here?" Harry asked him as he came in front of him. This seemed to just piss the red head off even more than he was before. "When were you going to tell me Hermione was in trouble?" He asked angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kingsley sent a patronus over to the burrow suggesting that you might need help trying to figure out what sent Hermione away!" Harry hadn't seen Ron this mad in a long time. Taking a deep breath he knew Ron was right. Hermione was Ron's friend as well, and it wasn't fare of him not to let him know what was going on. "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. I was just trying to figure out how to get her back. I might have thought about you if the three us were talking." He told Ron before running his fingers through his hair.

He didn't mean to come off nasty, but with how his whole family had been acting towards himself and Hermione. Well he really couldn't help it. Ron seemed to be trying to calm down when he spoke again. " I know things aren't great between us all...but you guys are still my best friends! I deserve to know what's going on from you, not Kingsley." He said as he uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides. All Harry could do was nod his head in agreement. Motioning for Ron to follow him he turned and started to go back up the steps. At least Ron would be able to make the process of looking for any clues faster. Once they were back up stairs and into the room Harry spoke again. "We were in here cleaning out the junk when she disappeared. I honestly don't really know what happened Ron. We were being pretty careful not to touch anything that could dangerous. I wasn't really looking at her until I heard her scream…and then she was gone." He told him as he walked farther into the room. Ron seemed to be looking at the room with a newfound hatred as he took in what Harry said. "So what are we looking for in this pile of shit?" Ron asked as he walked into the room more. This made Harry grunt and rub his face again. "That's the problem. I have known idea what we are looking for at all. Just something that could give us a clue, or another portkey I guess." He said as he removed his hands from his face.

Why had Hermione been the one that vanished? Couldn't it have been someone who wasn't the brains of their friendship? They were never going to figure this out if she wasn't doing something from wherever the bloody hell she was. Ron didn't say anything in return, but he did start to pick stuff up in the room and put it in a bag. Grabbing a bag for himself, Harry started to pick things up as well. Falling into the awkward silence with his friend. Hopefully the two of them would be able to find something that could help bring their Hermione back.

(Hermione's POV)

Once they were inside Bilbo's house Hermione started to look around a bit. It seemed that the little hobbit liked to keep his things neat and organized like she did. Looking toward Gandalf, Hermione figured that now would be the best time to try and ask what he was talking about. "Umm, Gandalf Sir…What did you mean before? I kind of need to find out where I am more than I need to go on an adventure at the moment…" she said to him as Bilbo came inside his house. Gandalf smiled at her before saying. "All will be revealed when the others get here my Lady. However, I will say that it would help our quest out greatly to have two wizards on board. Don't you agree?" He said to her with a large smile. Shock took over Hermione's body as she whipped her wand out and pointed it at the man in front of her. "How the hell did you know I was a witch?" She demanded of him as she took a step back. She had been very careful around him and made sure his back was turned when she used the translation spell. Gandalf smiled as he brought his staff forward and hit the ground in front of him, sending Hermione flying backwards and onto the ground. Looking up from her place on the ground Hermione was just about to cast a spell at him when Bilbo came over to her and offered to help her up. Taking his hand she gently pushed him behind her before pointing her wand at Gandalf again. She didn't want him to get hurt if spells started to fly. "You will tell me how you knew I was a witch right now or I'll…" was all she got out before she was cut off by a loud knocking sound on the door. "They're here" was all Gandalf said as he pushed passed them toward the door.

**Note: I'm so glad that so many people are following!**

**I can't wait for you all to see what I have planed for this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry was slowly starting to become more and more angry about the entire situation. If he hadn't asked Hermione to help him clean this stupid room up in the first place she would still be here. So far they had cleaned the whole room, and still haven't found anything that could have been helpful at all. The only remotely good thing to come out of this so far was the fact him and Ron had made up. They had ended up talking about everything and Harry found out Ginny did a whole lot of lying to her family. She had told them he said he never wanted to live together, when in reality he said he didn't want to right at that moment. He had wanted time to just chill and heal without being expected to do a million things like he had been his entire life. Once Harry explained that to Ron he apologized to him, and things felt like they were back to normal between them. Well as normal as they could be in a situation like this. Harry was also happy to find out what Ginny was saying about him. It certainly changed things for him when it came them getting back together. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to anymore if she was going to make stupid things up. He had dealt with his fair share of liars in his life, and wasn't looking to do so anymore.

Harry was brought away from that thought when he heard Ron suggest they tired cleaning one of the other rooms out. Harry didn't really want to waste the time to do that, but Ron really felt like it was a good idea. "Harry even if we don't find anything, at least we tried to find something! It's what Hermione would do for us." Ron said to him as they walked toward the next room that needed to be clean. Harry just opened the door to the new room and walked inside. "I know that Ron, but if we don't find anything in this room…then we are trying something else. Who knows what could be happening with Hermione. I don't want her to get hurt while we are wasting our time." Harry said to him as they set forth to clean the second room. Hopefully this one wasn't going to take as long as the other had, and they would find something helpful.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione was still holding her wand out forward as Gandalf opened the door and let people into Bilbo's home. She was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. This Gandalf person didn't even try to hurt her when she meant to attack him. All he did was distract her a bit! She was still thinking when she heard Bilbo spring into action and start welcoming the "Guests" into his home. Slowly lowering her wand and putting it back into her pants, Hermione turned around to see who was here. If It wasn't for her ever curious mind she would have just obliviated them all and left to try to figure out how to get home on her own, but she wanted to know how he figured out she was a witch. Plus she kind of wanted to know what this whole adventure thing was about as well.

Walking towards the door she could see many people coming inside. They all had a very different look about them, but it was again not something she was use to seeing back in England. They kind of reminded her of smaller versions of hagrid with their crazy hair and big beards. The men also seemed to be shorter than she was use to seeing, but still a lot taller than little Bilbo. They seemed to be more around her height. Moving to the side she could see Gandalf smile at her from his spot by the door. Did he think he was safe from her cursing him, because he most certainly wasn't! She was going to find out what she wanted to know then leave. Or that was the plan anyways. Some of the new comers gave her odd looks as they walked past her. For some reason it made her feel self-conscious. So much so that she moved away from the door and in toward that she could only assume was the living room.

Finding a spot off to the side, Hermione stood by herself for a while. Some of the "Guest" had smiled at her, but no one had tried talking to her. Bilbo had motioned for her to come over, and she almost had when the last person arrived. The air seemed to change as he entered the room. The people had been talking and eating the food that Bilbo was giving them stopped and looked at him for a long moment before he walked over and joined them. Whoever this person was, Hermione could see he was the leader. The talking picked back up and the new person joined in on the eating. This was when Gandalf walked over to her. "I'm suspired you haven't tired to leave Lady Hermione." He said to her with a small smile. Turning and glaring at him she said, "I wanted to find out how you knew I was a witch." To him as she crossed her arms over her chest, this only seemed to make his smile grow larger as he gently grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the group of people. Ignoring her calls of protest all the while.

Upon reaching the group he gave her a small push forward. "This is Lady Hermione, and she will be coming with us on our quest under my request Thorin." He told them proudly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her, but Hermione was paying them no mind as she turned around and pointed her wand at Gandalf once again. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Now I've been very patient with you Gandalf the grey, but you are going to tell me what I want to know before I Hex every single person in this room!" she told him as little sparks of energy ripped threw her body. Making some people gasp from behind her. Gandalf simply smiled at her again and motioned his hand toward the others. Most likely telling them not to attack her. "Alright young one, I'll answer your questions now." He told her before leaning against his staff. "I sensed your magic long before we met earlier today. It just appeared out of nowhere and I had know idea where it was coming from until you ran into me at the edge of town. You see your magic is unlike any I've ever seen before in Middle Earth." He said before taking a deep breath. "All it took was one look at you to see that you weren't of this world dear. The way you are dressed is much different than the clothing we have here. You not knowing where you were and what Shire was only confirmed everything I was thinking." He said next as he slowly put a hand on her hand and began to lower it to her side. "You are here for a reason, and that is why I want you to come on this quest with us. For I believe you are here to help us succeed!" Gandalf said as her wand finally reached her side. "Now that I've answered you, shall you tell me if I'm correct? Are you from our world?" He said with a warm smile.

Hermione just stood there for a few moments looking at him. How could he have sensed her magic before she even came near him? Was that even possible, and what the hell was Middle Earth? Taking a small breath she put her wand away and looked at him. "I…I'm from London England…" She told him as she started to calm down a bit. How could this be happening to her? "I don't understand how this is even possible…I have never heard of Middle Earth, or Hobbits before. I never have seen men that look like that." She said motion toward the people behind them. "I can't sense your magic…so how can you do that...not to mention you call me Lady…" Hermione said as she rubbed her head a bit. "I just got out of a war…I just wanted to relax and mourn my dead friends…how can I be here?" The tears were starting to fall as the reality of it all set it. She knew that he was right. She was in some other world, and she had known idea how to get home. It was like she was eleven all over again, a person in a whole new world that they didn't fully understand. So many things were racing in her mind. What was Harry doing, would she see him again, was she ever going home?

Gandalf seemed to want to take pity on her because the next thing she knew, he was hugging her. A person she just met was trying to comfort her, and for some reason it was helping. After a few seconds he pushed so she was arms length away from him before saying. "We will figure it all out as well go, but for now I truly believe you need to come with us." He told her and than looked at the group behind them for a moment before looking back at her. "So Lady Hermione, will you come with us?" He asked her. All Hermione could do was shake her head yes. It might be crazy, but she didn't know what else to do. "Good, now let us meet the others." He told her as he turned her around and made her face the group that would be going with them. Even though she had known idea where the hell they were going yet.

**Note: Wow we got a lot of reviews last chapter!**

**I'm so happy people like how this is going so far.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days, and be excited. **

**Some cool stuff is going to happen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry and Ron had been working on the second room for only twenty minutes when Kingsley apparated into Grimmauld Place. The only reason the boys even knew he was there was the "Harry where are you?" that could be heard from the down the hall. Popping his head out of the room Harry saw Kingsley approaching quickly. "There you are." Kingsley said to him as he walked past him and into the room they were working on. Before Harry or Ron could say anything Kingsley started talking. "I hope you boys have been able to find something useful…we haven't found anything on our end." He said to them before looking around the room. "We haven't found anything here as well." Harry said to Kingsley before going back to picking things up. Ron suddenly kicked at a pile of trash in anger. "How can the Ministry not know how to find her, isn't that their job?" Ron demanded as he crossed his arms.

Kingsley let out a frustrated sigh as he turned and looked at Ron. "We can only do so much Mr. Weasley. You should know how the Ministry works, your father works for us does he not?" He said to Ron before looking at Harry. "Further more, we don't even know what we are looking for. We can't magically communicate with her, so we very well can't ask. There is only so much I can do, even as Minster." He said before looking around the room again. Harry hated how much Kingsley was right at the moment. With out having any idea what they were dealing with they had very little hope of finding Hermione. He was about to say something when Ron beat him to it. "So what are we meant to do? How are we going to find Hermione if we have nothing to go off?" He said as his anger level started to rise. "You know Harry, this is all your fault! If you hadn't made her help you Hermione would still be here!" Ron said as he threw the trash bag he was holding onto the ground.

Harry looked at his friend in shock for only a second before defending himself. "Don't you think I realize that? If I had any idea that this could have happened I wouldn't have asker her Ron! Sometimes you can be a real arse." He said to his friend as he crossed his arms. Kingsley must have decided that he needed to step in before spells started to fly. "Look, you are both upset at the moment. Why don't you take a break and continue to look more tomorrow. At this point she is going to be stuck wherever she is for a few days at the very least." Kingsley said to them as he stepped in between them. Ron just glared at Harry before saying "Yeah whatever...I'll be back tomorrow" before using the apparition spell to leaving Harry and Kingsley alone. Harry looked around the room a few more times before turning and looking at Kingsley. "I guess you're right…as much as I hate to admit it. We aren't finding her today." He said to him as he started to walk out of the room. "I'll let you know if anything changes Harry. Just remember Hermione is a bright girl who can take care of herself," Kingsley said to Harry before he too apparated out of the house.

Now very much alone Harry shut the door to the room he was working on and headed towards the library area of the house. He just wanted to be in a room that Hermione would normally be in at the moment. Maybe if he were lucky, he would get some kind of idea being in her element.

(Hermione POV)

Hermione was still pretty upset with her situation as Gandalf pushed her toward the group. She was also very embarrassed with herself for crying in front of these strangers. Sure she was a little stressed out, but she also shouldn't have let her guard down so easily. The fact that she was the only female in a house full of males should make her keep her walls up, not take them down! As Hermione looked up at them, she could see many different emotions portrayed on each of their faces. Some of them looked very confused about what had just happened, others looked to be in shock. However the one she thought was the leader looked pretty annoyed. The way he was looking at her made her feel very uncomfortable, and unsure of herself. A feeling she honestly didn't like too much. "I have introduced our Lady to you, so why don't you introduce yourselves to her?" Gandalf said to them when they didn't say anything. A Ginger man was about to say something when the leader put his hand up. "There are no introductions needed! Gandalf this women has no place on our quest. We don't need a distraction getting in our way." This man said while he looked at her.

This made the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach change into anger, and she was about to say something when Gandalf beat her to it. "Were you not listening to us speaking Thorin? This girl was in a war! I know that you can see she could be helpful. Don't be so foolish." He said to the man she learned was Thorin. "I also watched her cry right before my eyes. We need strength not weakness. How are we to know that she isn't lying to us? She certainly doesn't look like she was just in a war!" Thorin said as he glared at her. Putting her hand out as to stop Gandalf from speaking Hermione stepped closer to Thorin. "You have known idea who you are talking to. I have been through things you wouldn't even begin to understand." She told him as she got into his face. How dare this person call her a liar when he knew nothing but her name!

This only seemed to annoy Thorin even more as he stood up and met her anger. "Prove it to me then. Prove to me that you aren't a lying little girl." He said to her and crossed his arms. Without even thinking she pulled out her wand and cursed him with "stupefy" as she sent him flying backwards." Langlock" She said to him next as she made sure he wouldn't interrupt her, and "Incarcerous" She said to make sure he didn't try to move. "How dare you!" she said to him as her hair started to spark at the ends. Ripping up the sleeve of her jumper she showed him her most hated scar. "I got this as I was tortured by the craziest women I have never met in my life. She held a curse on me that I wouldn't even wish on my enemy as she carved it into my arm. None of you know what this word means, but I'm sure you can figure out that isn't nothing nice!" she said to them as she pulled her sleeve back down. "I watched as people that I cared about were kill! Children that didn't even get a chance at growing up were murdered because some psychopath wanted to rule the world. Many times I fought for my life against people who were almost double my age, if not more so!" She said as she fought back tears. She wouldn't let this man see her cry again today. "And this weak little girl helped take down that psycho. My side won." She said to him. "So don't you dare call me a weak liar ever again." Hermione said as she removed the spells from him and put her wand away before turning on her spot to leave. He didn't want her to come, and she needed to figure something else out. Just as she was about to take a step forward she heard Thorin say, "Wait" to her. Making her turn back around to look at him.

She watched as he was helped off the ground by one of the other men. All of them seemed to look at her with wide eyes with a hint of pity. "I apologize for my behavior...I shouldn't have so quickly judged you just now…you just easily proved to be useful to us. I didn't even stand a chance against those spells..." He said to her before looking back at the men behind him. "Please allow them to introduce themselves. Then we will talk about our quest." Thorin said before sitting in the seat he was before. As she waited Hermione felt he comforting hand of Bilbo on her arm as he pushed a chair up to her. So far this quite little hobbit was her favorite person in this new world.

(Harry's POV)

Harry slowly walked around the small Black library as he tried to think of something to do. He had never been very good at doing things under pressure, and this was a lot of pressure for him. Hermione was like his sister, the only family he had left in this world. What if they were never able to get her back? It would be his entire fault that someone else had gotten hurt again. So many people had already died for him, and he defiantly didn't want Hermione to be on that list as well. Punching one of the bookshelves Harry leaned his head on it as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He was so close to tears when he heard the sound of something falling toward the ground. Slowly lifting his head Harry turned toward the sound to see what it was. Lying on the ground was a silver chain right next to the shelf he had just hit.

Bending down to the floor Harry looked at it for a moment before reaching out his hand to pick it up, only to feel the most unbelievable burning sensation in his hand. Harry had known idea that he too had been swepted away to another world with Hermione as he shook his hand hard as he tried to drop the metal chain. Once it was finally off his hand and he watched it disappear into the ground. Only then did Harry notice he was no longer in the Black library. Lifting his head he noticed he was also not alone wherever he was, seeing as he had at least ten very tall people pointing arrows at his face.

**Note: Outofthisworldgal- Glad you like the direction I'm going :)**

**Harry is finally in Middle Earth, but is he safe?**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As Hermione sat down in the chair that Bilbo brought over, the two ginger hair colored men stood up. "Hello Lady Hermione, I am Gloin at your service" the first one said before sitting back down. "Bombur at your service" The other said sitting down again as well. She watched as what looked like the youngest men popped up next. "Fili at your service" The blonde one said with a bow before taking his seat. "Kili always at your service my Lady" the darker haired one said to her as he winked and sat back down. Hermione looked at him for a few moments in shock. The most attractive man in the group had just openly flirted with her, or was she over thinking things as she normally did. This didn't go unnoticed by the one called Fili because he hit Kili on the back to the head, making her look away. In turn making Hermione miss the large smile gracing Kili's face. Blushing Hermione watched at two more people stood before her. "Ori" one of the men said before quickly sitting back down. "Noir my Lady" the other said as he took his seat as well.

There was still a few more that needed to stand up, but Hermione was starting to pray she would be able to remember everyone's names correctly. She decided to make mental notes of each of their character to try and remember them better, however while she was doing so her hand started to burn like it had when she came here. Holding it tightly, Hermione tried to ignore the pain and made sure to give the people her full attention. Two more stood to great her. "Bofur at your service" One said before taking his seat. "Bifur" the other said before doing the same. Smiling at them she watched as again two more people stood up. "Balin at your service," The older one said before taking his seat. "Dwalin" The only one without much hair said before sitting. Finally the last two people stood up, "Oin" one said with a smile before sitting. "Dori at your service" he said before sitting and turning to look at Thorin. This was when Thorin stood before her and the others. This was also when her hand suddenly stopped hurting. She would need to look at it when she was alone to see what was going on. Hopefully she hadn't been cursed by some kind of dark magic as well as being brought here. "I am Thorin oakenshield, and we have all met here for an very important quest." He said as he looked around the room. "We are going on a adventure to take back what is rightfully ours!" He said to the group, some of which were starting to get excited. "Are going to take back our kingdom under the mountain from the damned dragon Smaug." He said as he then held up something that looked like a map. "With the help of this map, Gandalf, Lady Hermione, and Bilbo our soon to be burglar I know we shall accomplish our goal!" He said as he turned to look at Hermione again. Gandalf, who had been somewhat silent for a while stood up and spoke. "You will also have the help of this key." He said before handing it to Thorin.

Hermione was a little bit shocked that they wanted to go take on a dragon, and that a dragon could even take someone's land in the first place. Sure dragons in her world were dangerous, but she was pretty sure that they couldn't take over whole kingdoms from people without being taken down. Thorin was just about to speak again, most likely to ask Gandalf something when Bilbo spoke up first. "I already told Gandalf I wasn't going on any adventures!" He said as he looked around the room. "Even more so if you plan to go against a dragon! Are you all insane?" he asked them as he crossed his arms a crossed his chest. "Dragons aren't all that bad if you have magic Bilbo. I rode one just a few weeks ago. It was bloody scary, but we were able to do it. However I think the dragons here are a bit different then in my world. At least it sounds like they are from what Thorin was saying." Hermione told the hobbit without thinking. She realized she should have been a little better with her choice of words when she saw that everyone including Gandalf was looking at her like she had two heads.

(Harry's POV)

It only took Harry a few seconds of having arrows pointed at his face before he sprung into action. The first thing he did was dash to the side to get a little farther away from them all before firing off a few spells toward the people holding the arrows. "Deprimo," He said, hitting two of them and knocking them over to the ground. He then tried to run into another direction, only to see many more tall looking people all over the place. Seeing an arrow fly just past his face, Harry turned and cast "Impedimenta" On the person. Making them trip and fall to the ground. Harry had know idea why these people were attacking him, but he knew that there was no way in hell he could take them all on by his self without getting hurt or hurting someone innocent. So thinking on his feet he silently cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself. Becoming invisible and giving him a chance to try and get away from these crazy arrow shooting people.

However, things didn't go quite as planed for Harry. One of the tall people hit him in his upper arm with an arrow right before his spell took effect. Making Harry drop to the ground in pain, and reverse the Disillusion charm he had used only seconds before. The next thing he knew he was being ripped up from the ground and onto his feet. He would have tried to get away if it wasn't for the person holding a sword to his neck. Holding onto his wand with a death grip, Harry was dragged in front of someone who looked like they could be related to Malfoy, but with pointy ears. _"Who are you, and why have you come to my kingdom!" _the person said, but Harry didn't understand a word of it. Still trying to deal with the massive pain in arm Harry decided talking back might be the best thing. "I don't know what you are saying." He said to the man sitting in front of him. This made the blonde man confused. He looked away from Harry and to another blonde man standing next to him. _"Legolas I do believe he is a foreigner of some kind." _He heard him say, but still had known idea what was being said.

Harry was sure that there wasn't another moment in his life that he needed Hermione's help more than right now. He prayed that she was somewhere much safer then he was, but wished he had her mind. What in the world would she do in a time like this? How was he going to understand these people when he didn't speak their language! That's when it hit him; there is a damn spell that could help him understand them better. The only problem was the person with the sword at his neck would most likely kill him on the spot if he moved to cast it. Taking a deep breath, harry moved his wrist ever so slightly as he tried to cast the communication spell. _"Bring me that stick he was using to fight" _the man said to one of the people standing next to him. Just as he finished preforming the spell he watched in horror as his wand was yanked away from him. "Hey give me that back!" Harry yelled as he tried to move. Only to be quickly reminded of the man holding him.

This made all of the eyes in the room land of him. "So you do speak our native language," The man in front of him said as he was handed Harry's wand. "No, I don't. I used a spell to understand you. Now give me back my wand!" Harry said angrily to him. He knew that they weren't muggles by looking at them, but he wasn't sure what they could be as well. "So you can do magic?" The blonde man asked him, ignoring his request for his wand back. Before Harry could answer the man was speaking again. "Where are you from boy?" He asked Harry. "I will not answer any questions until he removes the sword at my neck." Harry said back to him with a glare. With a small hand movement from the man Harry was released. Grabbing the arm with the arrow still in it Harry held it to try and take some of the pain away. When it didn't help much he gently let go of it again. "I'm from London England. What is this place called?" He said before holding out his hand. "Accio wand" He said next as his wand flew from the man's hand, and back into his own. "I asked for this back as well," Harry said before holding it tightly again. Secretly trying to use the apparition spell to leave, only to find out that it wasn't working at all. This must have been what happened to Hermione when she disappeared.

This only seemed to annoy the man if front of him. "I have never heard of this place you call London before…you are in Mirkwood, and my kingdom. I am king Thranduil." The man told him before speaking again. "Come now wizard do you have a name?" he asked Harry before giving him an odd smile. "Harry, Harry Potter…is Mirkwood a hidden European country?" he asked as he tried to think of a way to get out of this place and get his arm taken care of. How could this Thranduil person have never heard of London before, and why did he have know idea where Mirkwood was? Harry was about to speak again just as Thranduil beat him to it. "Tauriel, take Harry to get his arm cleaned and wrapped before putting him in a holding cell for the time being." He told a tall female with red hair. At the words holding cell, Harry tried to get away again, only to have another sword at his neck. Why did trouble always seem to find him?

**Note: Sorry it's been a few days' guys.**

**Things have been a bit busy for me!**

**I'll have chapter eight up asap.**

**Thanks for all the guesses in the reviews. **

**Poor Harry seems to be in trouble. **

**What will happen to him here is Mirkwood?**


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE  
I'm so sorry I am unable to post a chapter this week. My grandfather is in the hospital and on my days off from work I've been helping take care of my grandmother. He is going to be able to come home tomorrow, which is nice, but I wont get you guys a new chapter until Monday night, Tuesday afternoon, if he stays okay, then I'll be back to posting twice a week. You guys all rock and I can't wait to update this story, but just didn't work out this week.

Angel


End file.
